


A Fine Fauxmance

by meridianrose



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Bisexual Character, Daniel and Jack appear briefly in the fic, Daniel is not nice here, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hair Brushing, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridianrose
Summary: Nolan needs to win over a prospective businessman with conservative values. Emily wants to make an uninterested Daniel jealous. A fake engagement would seem to be the answer to both their problems. Except that Nolan finds it increasingly difficult to separate the pretence from the reality he wants.
Relationships: Nolan Ross/Emily Thorne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	A Fine Fauxmance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/gifts).



> Re: the modern setting and canon divergence tags. I see this fic as being later in season one/early season two in terms of Nolan/Emily relationship so canon divergent as in she doesn't get engaged to Daniel. Furthermore there are some social, legal, and pop culture references that place this fic later than season one, so imagine this is circa 2018.

"Do you ever think we're going backward, as a civilisation?" Nolan asked, leaning on the railing and gazing out at the waves in the distance.

He'd needed a break from the party and come outside for some air. He'd thrown money at the charity that was being used as an excuse for people to dress up and drink champagne; he'd done enough for one night. Emily had joined him a few minutes later and he was mildly surprised to find himself glad of the company.

Emily took a sip of her drink before she answered. "Do you mean like using emojis instead of our words?"

He laughed. "No. I understand where you're coming from, but I'd argue that emojis supplement our words in a way that makes communication more accessible."

"So what did you mean?"

"Ideas I thought we'd left in the past," Nolan said with a sigh. "That bisexuals are gays who can't pick a side or are straights invading the gay community, or are overall restless and unable to commit. Sexual orientation discourse,social media style aside, the idea that marriage makes someone a more stable investment opportunity, someone who can be trusted."

Emily frowned. Some of these then were things he'd read on the web, but obviously it was more than that. "If someone has been insulting you I can add them to my list," she said.

He straightened up, looked at her. "Much as I appreciate that, I think you have enough people on your list without adding my enemies. And you can't take on everyone who isn't fully supportive of my sexuality."

"You were thinking of someone in particular though."

Nolan shrugged, He reached for his own glass, left on the small iron table tucked up in one corner of the balcony. "Gerald Cooper-Bowman. NolCorp and Taftesoft Inc are on his shortlist for a new investment opportunity. The decision will be made at the end of the month, after a long weekend as Cooper-Bowman's guests. We’ll play a round of golf, have dinner, and show how suitable a business partner we'd make. NolCorp has the edge in terms of our customer base but Taftesoft is owned by Franklin Scott Tafte."

"Let me guess. Franklin's a married man."

Nolan scoffed "He's an adulterous predator according to gossip but outwardly yes. Married with two young sons. He's one of those 'I'm not a homophobe I just think marriage is sacred and for straights only' types. The usual hypocrite who'll go to church on Sunday and bed some young intern on Monday. But to someone with Cooper-Bowman's traditional values, on paper at least, Franklin is the better bet. He'll be at the weekend shindig with his wife and I'll be alone."

Emily glanced over her shoulder where Daniel was slow dancing with a young and very attractive woman.

"Daniel has been brushing me off," she said. "And now he's openly flirting with other women."

"Oh, we're done talking about me? Thanks for the pep talk." Nolan rolled his eyes, though he wasn't truly angry.

"Actually I was thinking of something that could prove mutually beneficial," Emily said.

"What's that?"

Emily stepped in close. "Marry me."

Nolan laughed. Emily didn't.

***

"Nolan."

He shook his head and sat down on the sofa. They'd come back to his house where Emily had repeated her idea; she thought they should get married.

"I'm not drunk enough yet."

Emily sighed and placed one hand on his arm. "We won't actually get married. I don't think we have time for that."

Nolan nodded vaguely.

Emily paced the room, thinking aloud. "I mean, a courthouse wedding would be possible or we could fly to Vegas if you wanted but I don't think Gerald Cooper-Bowman would approve of that. You could fake a marriage certificate from some small island and photoshop us a beach wedding, of course. We don't have time to host a big wedding here, is what I mean, but I think an engagement should be enough to show you're committed and, well, straight enough for a conservative businessman to accept."

Nolan finished his whisky and stared at her. "We'd need to throw an engagement party to sell it," he said at last. If they didn't have time for a big wedding, they'd have to go all out on the engagement instead. He had to admit he was warming to the idea.

"The Hamptons never misses a chance for a party. Between us we can organise a suitable event in a few days."

Nolan tipped his head. "So, we just suddenly fell in love? We can't use pregnancy as a reason. Cooper-Bowman wouldn't like the idea of premarital sex."

"That would make things too complicated anyway. Don't worry, we'll make it work," Emily said. She brainstormed it further, making it believable and acceptable. An engagement was traditional and showed commitment; they were planning their wedding and couldn't wait to be man and wife; she'd wear white at the business dinner and play innocent as much as she could.

"And you get to make Daniel jealous," Nolan said, realising why she was so keen to help.

"Yes." 

"What if he doesn't get jealous?"

Emily shrugged. "That's a problem for later. For now, we only have to sell the relationship until you get the contract. Then we'll break up–you can say I cheated on you if you like, play the victim. And I'm pretty sure I'll have Daniel on my doorstep the second I take off my engagement ring."

Nolan got up and poured another drink. He took a slow sip. "So you want a ring now? We're not even engaged and already you're costing me a fortune!"

Emily laughed, delighted he was in on the plan. "This contract must be worth the outlay of a few expenses," she said. "And you can sell it afterwards."

"I don't take back gifts," Nolan said, suddenly sober.

"Okay." Emily sat on the nearest chair. "Let's go through the broad outline and then we can fill in the detail."

After a few hours of talking and bickering and a few more glasses of whisky, they'd developed a plan of action. Emily picked up her purse and paused as she made to leave.

"Did we forget something?" Nolan asked, getting to his feet. His head was swimming with details and he was glad they'd chosen a wedding planner to handle most of the arrangements. They had to look as if they were preparing, and the planner was another acceptable expense.

"If we want to sell this, then we should act like we're in love." Emily moved closer, one hand lifting to cup Nolan's face. "Kiss me."

Nolan's mind went blank. Kissing was suddenly an alien concept.

Emily initiated the kiss, her lips soft and warm against his. She pulled back.

"We'll get better at it," she said and left.

When the front door closed behind her, Nolan sank onto the sofa.

He was going to marry Emily. Except it was only pretence.

He'd just kissed Emily. Except she had been disappointed in it. (Understandably, he'd been to stunned to respond properly,)

He loved Emily. Except she didn't know that or she wouldn't have suggested this charade; she wouldn't play with his emotions like that. 

He was going to pretend to be engaged to the most amazing woman he'd ever met and it was going to be a special kind of hell to be so close and yet so far from everything he wanted.

***

The engagement party was in full swing. Jack was congratulating Nolan. Victoria, having made a snide remark that sounded polite but which was meant to be insulting, was downing champagne. Emily was playing the blushing fiancée.

"A whirlwind romance?" Teresa, a journalist asked, pushing back a coil of dark hair with a well manicured hand.

"In some ways, yes," Emily agreed, looking over at Nolan. He was putting on a good show but she could see his discomfort as soon as Jack moved to investigate the buffet. "But really it was more me realising that this man who was my friend, who I'd come to like and trust, was also the man I loved."

Teresa thought this was adorable. Emily fed her a few more lines that would make good copy for the article that would grace the pages of the next edition of Teresa's glossy magazine.

Emily made her way over to Nolan and ran her hands over the lapels of his jacket as if tidying his appearance. She leaned close to his ear.

"We can slip away soon. Leave the guests to their partying."

"I suppose I should make a speech first," he murmured.

"I think so." She picked up a glass and slipped one arm around his waist. Together they made their way to the centre of the room.

Nolan cleared his throat. "If I can have your attention for just one moment."

Jack helpfully rapped the ladle against the bowl of fruit punch and the guests quieted, the music stopped.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice," Nolan said. "I confess that until recently I could not have imagined standing here in front of you all, asking you to celebrate with me. With us."

Emily stared up at him adoringly. It wasn't difficult to do.

"In truth, I think I fell in love with Emily Thorne the moment I met her," Nolan said. "But I'd never believed in love at first sight. We became friends and I treasured that closeness. Recently I realised how much I cared for Emily. How my life would be lesser without her in it. And I risked my friendship to confess how I felt."

He glanced down at her, saw her expression, faltered. Emily's fingers tightened on his waist.

"Um. Thankfully it was a gamble that paid off," Nolan said, looking around the room again. "Emily reciprocated my feelings. I saw no reason to wait any longer and I proposed there and then!"

An awww from several of the women and some laughter greeted this declaration.

"For a moment I thought she'd say no, that it was too much or too soon. I was glad we were alone to save me from embarrassment!"

More laughter.

Nolan's voice softened. "But she got on her knees alongside me. And she said yes."

Sounds of approval rose from the guests.

Emily smiled. "We've set the date and it's very soon but we couldn't go another week without celebrating our news with all of you."

Jack joined them and raised his glass. "To Emily and Nolan."

"To Emily and Nolan!"

Everyone clinked their glasses, sipped their champagne. 

Emily reached over and kissed Nolan, a chaste enough kiss for public viewing, but long enough to sell the gesture.

When she pulled away, her gaze rested on Daniel who was staring daggers at Nolan, his fingers white against the stem of his glass.

"Dance with me," Emily murmured as the music began again.

Nolan took her hand, his other hand resting on her waist. She leaned in closer than necessary for the waltz, enjoying the ease with which they moved together.

After that Emily had to show off her ring a few more times and they had to pose for another dozen photographs but finally she and Nolan managed to leave the party.

Hand in hand they walked along the beach, Emily carrying her heeled shoes in her free hand, the wind whipping at her hair.

"That was quite the speech."

The story of their proposal wasn't exactly what they'd rehearsed was what she meant.

"It had to sound convincing," Nolan said. "And I think it was well received."

"Why did I get on my knees?" Emily asked. "In case anyone asks."

He shrugged. "We're equals. You wouldn't want me on my knees so you'd drag me to my feet or get down alongside me. The latter makes a better image. Your dress pooling around your knees, grasping my face in your hands, telling me yes."

He'd clearly put a great deal of thought into this. Emily was silent for a moment, listening to the sound of the waves as they reached the shore and the cries of seabirds.

"Ems?"

"Yes?"

"There's no going back now."

He sounded concerned. Emily squeezed his hand. "I'll be the best fiancée you could wish for," she said. "Gerald Cooper-Bowman won't know what's hit him."

***

Nolan spent more time practising golf than practising being a fiancé because he couldn't fake the former. He'd watched, or in some cases skimmed, _The Squeeze, Caddyshack, Tin Cup_ , and _The Legend of Bagger Vance_ , and played _Jack Nicklaus Perfect Golf_ and some of the _PGA Tour_ games. He purchased suitable golfing attire and equipment so he'd look the part. Finally he had to go outside and actually play the game.

He hired an excellent coach, an enthusiastic man who loved Hawaiian shirts, and found he wasn't that bad at golf. Of course he didn't have to be good at it so long as he didn't humiliate himself. Even if he'd been a pro he'd have the sense to let Cooper-Bowman win.

In truth he'd been throwing himself into golfing because he'd come to dread spending time with Emily and that was a terrible thing to admit. Maybe when this was all over they could be friends again and he could put it all behind him. Right now it was torture to have Emily look at him adoringly, to kiss her, knowing it meant nothing to her.

The memory of the slow dance at their engagement party haunted him, her floral perfume, her hand resting on his back, the way she'd leaned her head on his shoulder as the music stopped.

Emily had pushed him away when she first showed up in the Hamptons and he'd had to win her friendship. He had no illusions he could win her heart. This was a ridiculous, unrequited crush and he knew it. He shouldn't have agreed to this charade which tantalised him with such exquisite closeness, but he had and that was on him.

It wasn't Emily's fault that when she tried to compliment him with, "I'd believe you were in love with me," it was like a knife in his heart.

"Next stop, Broadway," he joked to hide his pain. It became his mantra, just as "As you wish," had been Westley's in _The Princess Bride_.

If he didn't know better he'd think Emily loved him too. Her acting was superb. He'd seen her in action many times, from the everyday socialite disguise to faking tears to encouraging Daniel to seduce her. It was different to have her faux affections aimed at him.

A fine fauxmance indeed.

***

"Daniel accidentally, by which I mean on purpose, bumped into me at the coffee shop this morning," Emily said as Nolan watched her pack a suitcase. He'd brought them both new matching luggage as a supposed engagement gift which was both practical and another show of togetherness.

"How did that go?"

"He's rattled by our engagement. Kept saying how sudden it was and how he thought we were more like brother and sister than a couple."

Nolan scoffed. "I should send him a copy of Mario Puzo's _The Family_."

"Are you packed?" Emily asked.

"If I say no are you going to do it for me?" Nolan asked. Actually he had already packed and repacked three times, trying to choose the most suitable clothing for the weekend. He'd come to check in on Emily and had been gratified to see her do the same thing with her jewellery, sorting through the myriad pieces for the most appropriate ones.

"You're my fiancé, not a child. And I'd only pack the wrong things. All weekend I'd have to hear about how you couldn't layer up fashionably enough."

"I trust your fashion judgement," Nolan said, half-truthfully. She always looked stunning but it was true that he had his own ideas about the clothing he wore. He was more concerned with her words, "You're my fiancé" and tried to memorise every cherished detail of this moment.

The car arrived an hour later to take them to the airport. They flew first class and there was a limo sent by their host waiting for them at the other end.

"You're going to do great," Emily told Nolan as the limo made its way to the estate. "And if he chooses Franklin that's his loss."

It was just the sort of speech a loving fiancée or a supportive friend should give and he appreciated it.

The estate was huge. The mansion was impressive. Nolan spotted a deer lurking at the treeline as the car travelled up the long driveway that could easily be mistaken for a public road.

The butler was waiting for them on the steps outside the front entrance and directed the maidservants to take the luggage to their rooms. One of the drawbacks (or bonuses depending on your point of view) of an engagement, rather than a marriage, was that they'd been assigned separate rooms, in keeping with their host's values. Nolan was both relieved it wouldn't make things more awkward–having to negotiate sleeping arrangements–and disappointed. He'd fantasised about sharing the king size bed, starting out at opposite sides but waking to find himself cuddled up to Emily.

They followed the butler to an outdoor terrace where Gerald Cooper-Bowman greeted them warmly. Average height and stout, with white hair and a ready smile, he had the look of someone who enjoyed the good life. He shook hands with them and introduced them to his wife Virginia. She was a small but imposing woman, exquisitely dressed, who gave air kisses to both cheeks.

"It's delightful to meet you both," Virginia said warmly and admired Emily's engagement ring.

Gerald indicated the other couple, who were already sipping their drinks.

"You know Franklin, and this is his wife, Erin."

Franklin was tall and thin, with dark hair and blue eyes, classically handsome. Erin was nearly as tall as him and equally as thin, a brown eyed blonde wearing flats so as not to exaggerate her height. Her cotton sundress suggested tradition and modesty. The socialite smile and glint in her eyes suggested otherwise.

"Good to see you again, Nolan," Franklin said. He ran appraising eyes over Emily in her white off-the-shoulder woollen top and beige ankle length pants. "This must be the new fiancée."

"Emily," Nolan said and she took his arm. "I'm still pinching myself to make sure this is real."

Gerald gave an approving grin. "The love of a good woman is the greatest treasure," he said. "And family is the most important thing in the world. I hope by the end of this weekend we'll all have become family."

"I will drink to that," Nolan said and a waiter came over to offer drinks, after which they went to their rooms to freshen up. Each bedroom had an en suite and Nolan took a warm shower, eschewing the tempting corner bath for the moment.

Dinner was served outdoors that evening, two light courses, with a rich dessert platter to follow. Nolan told the engagement story again, embellishing it slightly and getting a kick under the table from Emily for doing so.

"You know when you've found the right one," Gerald said, bestowing a loving look on his wife. "I knew the second I laid eyes on Virginia I wanted to marry her."

"You played it so cool I doubted it," she laughed, placing one hand on his. "But you soon realised that was not going to work and approached me with sincerity."

Gerald gave her a devoted smile. Whatever else could be said about the couple, they were genuinely in love–or they were as good at acting as Emily was.

Franklin laughed and said, "Erin turned me down the first time I asked her out on a date, but I wasn't going to give up. When you see what you want, you pursue it. What is it you say about me, Erin?"

"That persistence is your best and worst quality," Erin said, as if she were reading the line from a script. "It makes you a successful businessman but sometimes you're so devoted to a project I worry for you. So I always make sure to send dinner to the office if you're working late."

"How sweet," Emily said. "I usually take something to Nolan if he's running late so we can eat together."

"Well I have children," Erin said, without a mention of the three staff she employed just to look after the children 24-7, and gave Emily a look like she'd bitten into a lemon.

They drank and talked until it was dark. Lights and a patio heater kept the dining area cosy but when Virginia finished her liqueur coffee and shivered, Gerald suggested they retire for the night.

"We'll make an early start tomorrow," he said. "Breakfast and then a round of golf at my club before we take lunch at my favourite restaurant. The ladies are going to a spa for the day."

Emily gave a delighted giggle as if this was the best thing to ever happen. Nolan took her hand and walked her upstairs.

"Good night, my darling," he said theatrically, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"Sweet dreams," Emily said and went into her room.

Nolan turned to go into his adjoining room and saw Franklin watching with distaste which was quickly covered with a smile and a polite nod before he went to join Erin in their room.

Nolan lay awake for a while, staring at the ceiling, fantasising about breaking all the rules and sneaking into Emily's room. She wouldn't appreciate that in reality and if he startled her he'd be attacked as an intruder, but this was his fantasy and so instead of her tackling him and twisting his arm around his back, in his imagination Emily welcomed him with a smile and kissed him on the lips.

***

After breakfast they went their separate ways, Nolan taking a moment to pull Emily close.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"I'll miss you more."

Franklin rolled his eyes as the couple kissed. "The honeymoon period doesn't last," he said.

Gerald gave him a long look as Virginia came over to him. He took her coat and held it for her to put it on, a gentlemanly gesture. "Have a lovely time my dear," he said.

"You too," Virginia said and kissed his cheek.

Nolan tried to hide a smirk at Franklin putting his foot in it.

All the golf practice had paid off, Nolan holding his own as the three men played. He was actually more focussed on Franklin and his attempts to undermine his rival.

"Emily's a fine looking woman," Franklin said as they made their way to the next hole.

"She's smart too, and dedicated to a lot of charitable causes," Nolan said, knowing Virginia supported a few particular charities.

"At least you settled on a woman, eh, Ross?" Franklin said.

Nolan gave a short humourless laugh. "I fell in love," he said. "I'm not settling by any means."

Franklin tried again. "Marriage is between a man and a woman, though."

If he expected Nolan to agree with him and compromise his values, he was wrong. Nolan had expected this to come up and planned ahead what he would say.

"My current head of graphic design has been with his male partner for twenty years," Nolan said. "They might marry now it's legal or they might not. All I know is that their partnership has outlasted most of the marriages I know, and so far as I'm aware of, they've never cheated on each other."

He paused a moment, Franklin stony-faced, before continuing, "They talk through their disagreements like adults. Their commitment is something I aspire to; when I proposed to Emily I knew I was committing to her, forsaking all others. That to me is what is important. She is everything to me. I'm sure you feel the same way about Erin?"

Franklin's face was like thunder. "Of course," he said stiffly and shut up for a long time.

Gerald watched them thoughtfully, changing the subject to discuss stocks and shares.

***

"How was the spa?" Nolan asked, sitting on the bed in Emily's room, certain that daytime proximity was allowed even if bedsharing wasn't.

"It was a spa," Emily said, holding up an earring as she sat in front of the dressing table. "They're all pretty much the same. I talked you up to Virginia as much as possible."

"You didn't try to lock Erin in the sauna?"

"You watch too much television," Emily scolded. She picked up a different earring. "I did learn a few things. Gerald built this business from scratch so he and you are more alike than he and Franklin since Franklin inherited the business from his father."

"That's a good point." He knew Gerald was a self-made man but he hadn't thought it much contributed to Gerald's opinion of him. He appreciated Emily making the effort however.

"Also while Gerald and Virginia's faith is important to them they're not much on showy displays of it," Emily said. "And something that came up over cocktails after the spa; people pretending to be perfect rubs Gerald up the wrong way. It's ungodly to think you don't make mistakes or have nothing left to learn. Only God is perfect, I guess? Gerald respects those who can admit their failings more than those who try to hide them."

Nolan smiled and got to his feet. "Now that is useful."

Emily picked up a necklace and passed it to Nolan, lifting her hair. He slipped the chain around her neck, hesitated before he fastened the clasp.

"So, how was golf?

He adjusted the links against her skin, ran his thumbs down her neck in a more intimate gesture than was appropriate, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders

"Franklin kept trying to make me out to be a slutty bisexual but I held my own. I told them how much I adore you." Nolan had to stop himself from pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. "Next stop, Broadway." 

He removed his hands and Emily let down her hair. She picked up her brush.

"I should dress for dinner," he said.

"So I'll see you in an hour or so?" she teased.

"I have to look my best!" Nolan leant over and kissed her cheek.

Emily gave him a look.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry. PDA only, the reverse of what people tend to prefer." 

Nolan went to his own room and poured a drink from the decanter provided. If he was selling their story it was because it was the truth and he was finding it increasingly difficult to restrain himself to playing the part only in public when he wanted to live it in private.

***

Emily's white dress was the epitome of classic sophistication and the ruby necklace and stud earrings stood out the more for it. She was wearing a delicate floral perfume and her hair was pinned half-up and half-down, the picture of relaxed elegance. Nolan had chosen a red tie though otherwise stuck to a traditional white shirt and black suit, with a red pocket square, showing unusual restraint in his clothing choices.

Dinner was served in the dining room, a huge room with a candelabra above the long centrally placed table, a fireplace at one side, and a sideboard at the other. Candles, vases of flowers, and fruit bowls sat on the white tablecloth along with fine place settings and highly polished flatware. White gloved waiters poured drinks and served food.

Because they were so few in number, Gerald had chosen not to sit at the head of the table with Virginia at the foot, but placed them at the centre of the table. To his right was Nolan, with Emily opposite, while Franklin sat to his left with Erin opposite her husband.

Gerald told a long complicated story about a business trip he'd been on a few years ago in Australia and Virginia sometimes added a detail or corrected a fact, both of them laughing all over again at the escapade.

"To this day I can't hear the word kookaburra and keep a straight face," Gerald finished.

Everyone laughed politely.

"Nolan, do you have any stories you'd like to share?" Gerald asked.

Nolan shook his head. "I beg discretion," he said, "and the right not to incriminate myself!"

"I bet," Franklin sneered. "Did I ever tell you about the time I played golf with former president George W Bush?"

"At a charity event you'd purchased a ticket for," Gerald said. "I recall."

Erin gave Franklin a momentary look of disapproval before pasting on a smile. "Franklin is always so keen to support charitable efforts," she said, trying to steer things in a more favourable direction.

Talk moved to other subjects. They were almost ready for dessert when Erin said, "I hear your wedding is just weeks away, Emily. That must be stressful."

"We've hired an amazing wedding planner," Emily said which was true. It was a pity, even Emily agreed, that the amazing wedding they'd put in motion would never happen. "She talked us through everything and now she's handling the details."

"No long engagement for you?" Erin asked. "It seems quite sudden."

"As we said before, we saw no reason to wait," Nolan put in. Too long an engagement wouldn't have sold it, in his opinion; not committed enough.

"A long engagement gives you time to get to know each other," Erin persisted.

"We were friends before this development. We know each other very well," Nolan said.

"I see," Erin said. "It was merely the timing–"

"If you're trying to suggest something, say it," Emily told Erin, her tone brittle. "If you're insinuating I'm pregnant, like your sister when she married her now ex-husband in quite the rush, then say it. Because I'm not her."

Erin's eyes narrowed. Nolan stared open-mouthed at Emily.

Emily's voice trembled. "I have not had relations with Nolan. And my greatest regret is that on our wedding night, it will be our first time but it will not be the first time for me. I wish I'd waited!"

She stood abruptly, mumbling, "Excuse me," and went to the door, a waiter silently holding it open for her.

Nolan made to stand but Virginia gestured for him to stay. She gave Erin a withering look and tossed aside her napkin.

"I'll just be a moment," Virginia said and left the room.

Erin stared down at the table. "I wasn't suggesting anything of the sort," she said, cheeks flushed. "What a thing to bring up at the dinner table!"

Gerald took a sip of his wine. The silence that settled on the room was palpable.

A few minutes later the two women returned, Emily taking her seat again.

"Are you all right?" Nolan asked softly.

"I'm fine." Emily gave Virginia a grateful smile.

The waiters brought dessert and everyone picked at it. Gerald said he'd got a special blend of coffee for them to try, from an organic fair trade concern he had shares in, and Franklin made it clear how much he loved organic goods.

Nolan reached across the table as coffee was served, holding Emily's hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"Would the gentlemen like to join me for a scotch in the library to discuss business?" Gerald asked, getting to his feet. "The parlour has a fine selection of drinks for the ladies."

Emily got to her feet. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to bed," she said. "Please accept my apologies."

Gerald and Virginia both assured her they understood. Gerald took Nolan and Franklin to the library and poured drinks.

"I've had another look at your business proposals," he said, sitting on an overstuffed chair by the fireplace. "Tell me again, as succinctly as possible, why I should choose you. Franklin, you begin."

Nolan listened to Franklin talk about turnover and how his company was a family business and a legacy for his children and how this was a marvellous opportunity.

When it was his turn Nolan spread his hands. "The figures speak for themselves. NolCorp's market share in this industry is far beyond Franklin's offer. But you're looking for more than that. You want someone you can trust. Someone whose values you can respect. My business is not a family business, being one I built from scratch, but I treat my employees fairly, every single one of them."

Gerald nodded, a tacit 'go on'.

"When I marry Emily, she will be my family and I will continue to value her insight. It's true that I'm bisexual," Nolan said. "That fact was made public without my consent. I was not trying to brag about it nor capitalise on it. In fact it cost me my relationship with my father. But it does not change my love for Emily nor my devotion to her."

It was all true, after all, and his emotions coloured the words.

"You can dislike someone for something like their skin colour or who they are attracted to, but not only are these things beyond their control, surely we should be concerned more about their actions. I am no saint, but I have principles," Nolan said. "And no-one is perfect. We can only do the best we can and continue to learn, to ask forgiveness when we misstep and to ensure we do better next time."

"Well said." Gerald raised his glass and they all drank.

Talk turned to the managing of the estate, touched on sports, the theatre, and why a trip to Scotland was something Gerald recommended not only for the rich history and many cultural sites to visit but for the chance to play golf on some amazing courses and go whisky tasting. An hour or so later Gerald excused himself and they all went upstairs. 

Instead of going to his room, Nolan knocked on Emily's bedroom door.

"Come in."

She was sitting at the dressing table, wearing a silk rose-coloured robe over a white negligee, and was brushing her hair. He closed the door and moved to stand behind her.

"I think Gerald has warmed to me," he said. "May I?"

She relinquished the brush and Nolan ran the bristles through her fair hair with confident movements.

"I didn't think you had such an interest in hairdressing," Emily teased.

"Only sometimes." With certain people.

"So," Emily said, steering their conversation back to their business here. "My gamble paid off? I know Erin was actually suggesting we were rushing a marriage to secure the contract but I think I twisted it nicely. I know it seemed a bit extreme but Virginia was very sympathetic. Especially when I told her how people keep thinking the worst of us and how difficult it is to read terrible gossip in some of the society pages."

Nolan teased out a small tangle from one lock of hair. "We've both had our share of that before the engagement."

Emily nodded. "She said it must seem personal but that all that matters is how much we love each other and to not let what anyone says come between us. I'm starting to feel bad about lying to her."

Nolan would have felt the same if he weren't too busy feeling conflicted by lying to Emily about his true feelings.

"You made Erin look like a terrible person," Nolan said. "We've both shown that we're willing to admit to our flaws rather than hide them. I think we've done all we can."

He handed her the brush. He wanted to kiss her, to pull her to her feet and wrap his arms around her.

"Good night," he said and went to his own room.

***

Breakfast was a simple affair with pastries and coffee and while the offer was made to provide cooked food, everyone declined. All the better for them to eat and be on their way, Nolan thought. Gerald had mentioned the church service he would be attending and Nolan had no intention of being dragged along.

Even without the threat of Holy Communion Nolan would be glad to leave. Being this social for so long, with the added stress of the fake engagement had taken its toll. He could do with another weekend away to recover from this one.

Being the boss had its privileges and he could stay home on Monday if he wanted to. That he'd rather spend that time with Emily than alone was a different matter.

Franklin and Erin were on their best behaviour, careful not to say anything that could be used against them, though Erin made a point of saying she'd called her boys last night and couldn't wait to see them again.

The Taftes' car arrived first and soon Emily and Nolan were left with their hosts, waiting for their luggage to be loaded into the second limo.

"Walk with me a moment, Nolan?" Gerald asked. "If you'll let me borrow him, Emily?"

"Go ahead," Emily said with a smile. She and Virginia admired the hanging baskets and planters on the edge of the property while Gerald and Nolan strolled along the driveway to a bench.

They sat, Nolan wondering if he'd get another glimpse of a deer or a stag.

"Thank you for a lovely weekend," he said, when Gerald was silent for a long time.

"It wasn't the easiest time for you," Gerald said, staring at the trees in front of them. He was more perceptive than Nolan had thought. "But you held your own, no matter what anyone said to you. You are secure and confident in yourself and I see how much you love Emily."

"More than I thought possible," Nolan said honestly.

Gerald nodded. "I have four wonderful children," he said. "I love them all unconditionally. One of them, well, it's not my place to 'out' them, as you would say. Recently they came to me and their mother and told us how they feel, how terrified they were that I couldn't love them anymore...it broke my heart."

His eldest two were married with children of their own, so probably one of the younger ones, Nolan thought. Most likely the youngest child, a daughter who was a much later addition to the family, a training and development specialist who had a love of the theatre, if he had to guess, rather than the youngest son, a financial analyst with an on-again-off-again relationship with a fashion model turned philanthropist. This was a surprising development.

"I've been talking to some people in the church, trying to reconcile my faith with this knowledge," Gerald said. "It is not for us to judge people. I'm working at this."

"To work on ourselves is all anyone can ask," Nolan acknowledged.

Gerald nodded. "I'm sorry your father turned his back on you," he said. "That is not the kind of man I want to be."

Nolan gave him a small smile, believing him.

"When I invited you and Franklin here it was to see what kind of men you were," Gerald said. "I've heard the rumours about Franklin. But until recently I admit I would have been reluctant to award you the contract. To overlook adultery but punish you for loving who you love. That's how it's so often done, isn't it?"

"Yes. But it doesn't have to be that way."

Gerald gave a wry smile. "I wanted to see for myself that you're no different because of who you are, that you're still someone with sound business sense but also a good heart. I wouldn't choose you just to soften my image and show I'm being, what is it they say, progressive?"

Nolan nodded again.

"Nor would I turn you down now on the basis of your, er, inclinations."

Clearly Gerald was trying hard to unlearn past beliefs and Nolan was willing to let the man go at his own pace.

Gerald slapped his hands on his knees. "Fact is, I like you, and I know your business is a sound investment. I'll be offering you the contract."

"Thank you." Nolan grinned. "Emily will be proud."

"She's a fine woman."

Nolan caught a rustle in the bushes, peered over. A rabbit scampered away, not the deer he'd hoped for, but still an unusual sight for him to witness. Perhaps they'd be invited back and they could explore the estate further.

Of course that wouldn't happen once Emily broke off their engagement. Nolan would be a business partner but no longer the friend that Gerald seemed to have been cultivating.

"At the risk of you rescinding your offer," Nolan said, feeling compelled by Gerald's honesty to confess, "I admit that I was worried you might turn me down because of my sexuality. You might think bisexuals are unable to make up their minds or settle down. So announcing our engagement was rather prompted by this weekend."

"It did seem conveniently timed," Gerald chuckled and Nolan relaxed, seeing he wasn't angry.

"I do love her," Nolan said. "So much it almost hurts. I'd willingly marry her tomorrow."

"Oh you have it bad," Gerald said with a smile. "Don't upset the apple cart and ruin that lovely wedding you've been planning but do marry her quickly, and never ever take her for granted. Respect her, cherish her, and never stop telling her that you love her. That's the secret to a good marriage."

"I hope we're as happy as you and Virginia," Nolan said and he meant it.

The two men walked back to the house to rejoin the women and there were handshakes and hugs as they made their goodbyes.

"He promised me the contract," Nolan said as soon as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"Congratulations!"

Nolan longed for a kiss. He took her hand instead, squeezed it tight. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"I was happy to help."

They could keep up the pretence for a short while, surely. No breaking it off the day after the contract was signed and souring relations by showing what a sham the whole thing had been. For Emily's part, was Daniel jealous enough for her to be satisfied? Nolan was torn between the pain of letting the relationship go and the pain of continuing to play the role.

***

The car dropped Emily off first at the beach house, Nolan's house being the second stop. He dropped his luggage in the bedroom and then went back downstairs.

Nolan paced the room, poured himself a drink. He ought to feel relieved at getting the contract but all his thoughts were of Emily.

It turned out that he wasn't the only one obsessed.

"You bastard." Daniel's voice was tight with anger. Nolan turned to find a dishevelled Daniel, gun in hand, standing in his lounge.

Not for the first time Nolan regretted his lack of security features. His laptop was one of the most secure in the country but his house seemed to be open to all and sundry.

"Daniel," Nolan said slowly, edging towards the windows, hoping to escape onto the terrace.

"Stay where you are," Daniel said. His eyes were wide, pupils blown. Drunk, high, in the midst of some kind of mental breakdown, or some combination of any of those?

Nolan froze. "All right. You're in charge." He'd read somewhere that in hostage negotiations it was best to let the kidnapper feel they had control.

"Damn right! I should be in control! Me! She's supposed to be with me!"

So much for the risk of Daniel not getting jealous. Nolan considered trying to explain this was a fake engagement but he was concerned Daniel might think it was a lie to calm him down. 

"Emily still cares about you."

Daniel waved the gun around. "Really?"

"Yes. She thought you had someone new or she'd never have looked at me," Nolan said.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed, practically preening at his superiority. "Why would she choose you when she could be with a Grayson! I was just playing it low key. Don't let a woman know how much you're into her. It gives her all the power."

Nolan had to swallow a retort like "How's that worked for you" because he had no desire for a snappy comeback to be his last words.

"Someone told me the secret to marriage is not to take your spouse for granted," Nolan said instead. "If you play it too low key she thinks you don't care. But you can get Emily back by telling her you still want her."

"Bullshit! You're engaged!"

Nolan wondered what Daniel hoped to achieve with this display if it wasn't winning Emily back. The most obvious and terrifying option was that Daniel wanted to murder his rival and Nolan wasn't even going to get the opportunity to duel his opponent, not that he thought Daniel would follow the _Ten Duel Commandments_.

Nolan could do with some of Alexander Hamilton–or indeed Lin Manuel Miranda's–way with words right now.

"I'll break it off," Nolan said. "I'll tell her I've found someone else...I'll tell her I've found another man, it's not her, it's me and my...inclinations."

Daniel pondered this. "And I'll get her back?"

"She'll be sad and you can comfort her," Nolan pointed out. "Her knight in stylish Hugo Boss."

But Daniel shook his head. "You're lying! You're just saying what you think I want to hear. I see how much you love her."

The front door opened, both men startled by the sound.

"Nolan, we've got our luggage muddled up," Emily called as she came into the lounge, one of the identical suitcases in her hand. She dropped it as she saw Daniel, and Nolan watched her trying to decide if running to get help, trying to reason with Daniel, or attacking Daniel was their best bet.

"Daniel," Emily said. "What are you doing?"

"Proving how much I love you!" Daniel yelled and while his attention was on Emily, Nolan ran and tackled Daniel, going low, and sending them both to the floor.

They wrestled and the gun went off before it was sent skidding across the floor. Daniel elbowed Nolan in the ribs, winding him, and broke free, getting to his feet.

"Hands up," Emily yelled. She'd retrieved the gun and was pointing it at Daniel. "Nolan?"

Nolan was still unable to do more than give a groan to show he was alive.

"You won't shoot me," Daniel sneered.

"Watch me," Emily said coldly and Daniel's hands shot into the air.

She shepherded him into an under-stairs closet and barricaded it with a chair before she dashed over to Nolan. He'd pulled himself into a sitting position and she fell to her knees next to him. "Nolan!"

"I'm all right," he said, one hand held to his chest. A bit bruised and shaken but otherwise unharmed. He glanced over at a plant pot which had gained a bullet hole, the only real casualty of the fight. "I'm glad you showed up when you did."

Emily wrapped her arms around him. "If you'd been hurt...when the gun went off I thought I'd lost you."

He let her hold him tight, enjoying the closeness.

"We have to call the police," Nolan said at last and it was hours before he and Emily were alone again. It would be days, if not weeks, before the gossip about the fall of Daniel Grayson and the terror he'd inflicted on the new power couple would die down.

***

Emily had asked if Nolan wanted to stay with her and he'd accepted immediately. Tomorrow he could face going back home but right now being in the cosy beach house with Emily, away from the scene of the day's events, was a comfort he appreciated.

It was late, the moon, almost full, hanging over the ocean waves, the sea breeze cool against Nolan's face as he leant on the handrail of the veranda. Emily came outside and placed a tumbler of scotch near his elbow, placing her own glass nearby, next to the double infinity symbol carved into the wood all those years before.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

He nodded. To his surprise, Emily put one hand on his back, her fingers rubbing in small circles, her hand warm, the weight welcome.

"I'm sorry," Emily said. "I had no idea Daniel would go off the deep end like that."

"How could you? It's not your fault, Ems. And he wasn't himself." Any intoxication would be a mitigating factor in Daniel's punishment and Nolan was feeling generous, relieved to be alive, and completely aware of how love could be overwhelming and irrational.

She was silent for a long time, her hand still. Nolan glanced up at her and was so stunned he straightened up, dislodging her hand from his back.

Emily was on the verge of tears.

"Hey," he said softly. "It's all right."

She shook her head. "It's not." She gestured to the beach. "I came here for revenge for my father. To the last place I was truly happy. I never thought I could find happiness here again. I never thought–and I know it's not real, I know that!"

"Ems," Nolan said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Slow down. Are you saying you don't want revenge? Because your father would respect that. He'd want you to be happy."

"I want Victoria and the others to pay," Emily said. "But not if...not at the cost of losing you."

Nolan stared at her. "Emily."

"I know it's not real," she said again and now she was crying. She was no longer hiding her emotions; there was no cool calmness, no poised pretence. "I never thought I could love anyone this way, and I know I don't deserve you, and you don’t want me, and you deserve better. I didn't realise until we were at the party pretending to be together how much I could want that and then Daniel…"

Nolan pulled her close, held her tightly. "Ems," he said again, while he tried to think of something else to say in response to this unexpected rambling declaration. "Don't say that."

"I know," she said, muffled against his chest. "I know it's not real–"

He released her abruptly, paced a few steps up and down the veranda, his thoughts in a whirl.

"What if I wanted it to be real?" he asked.

She shook her head, already getting herself under control, about to slip on the cool socialite mask and push even their friendship aside.

"You don't know how difficult it's been for me," Nolan said. "To play pretend when I want it to be real. Don't you dare say I don't deserve you when it's all I've thought about this entire weekend!"

She frowned, still doubting him. "You mean it?"

"My God, Emily. Everyone keeps saying they see how much I love you and it's because it's true! I love you!" Nolan took a breath, let the words hang in the air. "I love you," he said again, more slowly and deliberately.

Emily gave him a long appraising look, fiddling with her engagement ring. "I love you too," she said.

Nolan gave a nervous laugh. He took a mouthful of scotch and then gambled it all.

He got down on one knee.

"Marry me," he said.

Emily got on her knees and grasped his face in her hands. "Yes," she said.

Their lips met in their first true kiss. It did not disappoint.


End file.
